ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Personal Reality (BA)
Personal Reality (自分だけの現実(パーソナルリアリティ), Jibun dake no Genjitsu (Pāsonaru Riariti), lit. "Reality of Oneself") is the reality created by user, and replace normal reality. As the name states, it is a type of reality that is unique for each individual. Description The concept of Personal Reality is related to quantum theory. It allows the user to utterly ignore the Uncertainty Principle, and with regards to the Schrödinger's cat thought experiment, would allow them to choose the possibility they want, or more specifically, distort a micro world using different laws, having one's inner world materialized and projected onto reality, or more accurately, control their microscopic observations of the world. This ability is a similar and dissimilar method of "world creation" to Kuusou Gugenka, but rather than reshaping the world at their will, Personal Reality allows only for the creation of a set world that defines the practitioner. They force all things to obey their rules, but it is limited only to that one pattern. It can be said that they can surpass Marble Phantasms at the same time, as they are capable of affecting things not of nature. While hunting rouge psychics extensive research was done in clerical magic such as Houriki and Onmyōjutsu by India and Juliet Squad. Through their application Personal Reality instead of using an interlace to form ones energy into an aura. It is a field created through a bounded network of spiritual energy spread across an environment creating a world that is completely cut off from normal reality, allowing user to project their internal landscape and sealing off the regular World. Despite being based off of it’s principles Personal Reality is in direct contrast with clerical magic in that it requires only that the user to distort reality through their own will, while clerical magic requires the belief upon a subject, an idol, that a wielder requires to derive their magic from. Personal Reality can be described as delusions, preconceptions, or the ability to believe. Following the principles of Psionic Demesne its actualization is the result of switching the Self and the World while keeping the boundary the same. The size of the Self and the World is switched, enclosing the World in a small container while the Self is expanded. The contained World is in essence a localized pocket dimension as user becomes "cut off from proper reality that differs from ours." These boundaries are fields of space enclosed from reality, but as the world serves as the template, they mimic the environment they are created in. They will encase anyone within range, causing them to disappear from view. However since this is a pocket dimension, structural damage dealt within the field disappears upon dismissal of the field, similarly, changes in the surrounding reality do not affect the area within the field, nor do changes in the field affect the surrounding reality. Adapts are still able to feel the presence of the Bounded Field, and while they cannot be directly affected from the outside, a large burst of ki, such as perfect shi shi hodokan, may be able to disrupt them. By erecting such fields, the user is able to harness and greatly empower their own abilities within the confines of these fields. This requires intense concentration and costs a great deal of energy to construct one and keep it stabilized. This generally only allows them to be used for a few minutes, but given their powerful nature, that is likely enough time to properly utilize them, though skilled user’s can create much stronger and more stable barriers. Alternative Application Instead of creating a bounded field user extends their aura further than normal then apply the same method as Kuusou Gugenka to cycle the excess ki back into her body rather than let it flow away to give shape to the aura, usually a sphere. The downside is the same however in that it is extremely tiring and draining for the user to constantly deploy so much aura. Category:Battle Aura